


Little Moments

by Justwaitforit



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwaitforit/pseuds/Justwaitforit
Summary: It’s hard being in love with your best friend.But somehow Dennis manages.  Because there are moments.  There are always little moments that give Dennis little glimmers of hope.  They remind him that the two of them are inevitable.  That it’s just a matter of time before Mac opens his eyes and finds his way into Dennis’ arms.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s hard.

 

It’s hard to wake up in the same apartment as Mac every day. It’s hard going to work with him every day. It’s hard receiving texts from him every hour. It’s hard going home with him. It’s hard watching movies with him on their couch. It’s hard saying good night to him and going to bed without him.

 

It’s hard being in love with your best friend.

 

But somehow Dennis manages. Because there are moments. There are always little moments that give Dennis little glimmers of hope. They remind him that the two of them are inevitable. That it’s just a matter of time before Mac opens his eyes and finds his way into Dennis’ arms.

 

Dennis is brave. He has no issue making some huge romantic gesture and sweeping Mac off of his feet. He’s thought about how he could do it a million times before. He has imagined taking Mac out to their monthly dinner, but this time, he’d ordered Guigino’s most expensive wine. He’d take Mac’s hand in his and confess his love like thoughtful poetry.

 

In another scenario, he has imagined Mac getting home from work, only to find the apartment lit by a thousand candles and littered with rose pedals, and Dennis laid out naked on their couch, waiting for him.

 

Some of the scenarios were far more realistic than others.

 

Regardless, Dennis knows he’d never pull off any of these magnificent stunts. He knows he had to let Mac come to him. The man had spent his entire life fearing God and violently rejecting any hint of homosexuality. Mac gradually opened up to Dennis. He slowly but surely let the lines between romantic and platonic blur when it came to Dennis. So Dennis knows that if he pushes too far, Mac will end up retreating back to step one. He’d cower away from Dennis and back into his most extreme notions.

 

Dennis knows he’s walking a fine line. Their relationship is so intimate, it’s borderline domestic. What did Dee call them? Two co-dependent losers? Yeah, that sounds about right. But Dennis knows one misstep and he could destroy all of the progress they’ve ever made. But he just can’t help himself. He can’t stand to be one step further away from Mac than he had to be. So he walks that fine line, and takes in all of Mac that he can without destroying everything.

 

They’re inevitable.

 

But until that inevitability, Dennis kills time. He dates. He fucks. But it’s all just filler. It’s all just to keep him preoccupied. Because it’s a matter of time before the line between platonic and romantic completely melts away. It’s a matter of time before Dennis smiles at Mac just right and Mac will smile back, and he’ll realizes a feeling inside of him that had laid dormant in him for so long.

 

But for now, Dennis settles on the little moments.

 

 

They were eighteen. Seniors in high school.

 

The regular movie nights had started four years prior. Mac would come over to Dennis’ house and they would pop in a VHS and then sit on the couch together to watch it. By this time, there was no such thing as personal space between the two. Like most things in their relationship (as Dennis would come to find out), this came gradually. When they were fourteen, they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Eventually, they would come to sit closer. Sometimes Dennis would lay his legs on top of Mac’s lap. Sometimes Mac would rest his head on Dennis’ lap. Sometimes Mac would sit on the couch with his legs spread and Dennis would sit in between them on the ground, cheek resting against Mac’s knee.

 

But tonight, Mac has his left arm over Dennis’ shoulders and Dennis has his left arm wrapped loosely over Mac’s torso, body twisted towards Mac and head pressed against Mac’s shoulder.

 

It’s almost 3 am, and the two are on their second six-pack of the night.

 

Dennis lets his eyes wander to Mac’s face for a second before returning to the television.

 

“Hey, Mac?” he says, looking at the TV.

 

“Hmm?” Mac responds.

 

“What do you think college is going to be like?”

 

“Aw, man, I don’t know,” he answers, only half paying attention to the movie. “Probably a lot like high school, right? Except we’ll actually be on campus all the time. So that’ll probably be cool. What do you think?”

 

“I think it’s going to be awesome as long as Dee doesn’t hold me back like she does now. Penn is top-notch, and I’ve already got connections within Delta Omega Lambda. I’ll be treated like a king as soon as I get there.”

 

Bullshit. Dennis was terrified of college. Terrified of the unknown. Terrified of everything that could go wrong. But Mac didn’t need to know that.

 

Mac just laughs. “Whatever, dude. Penn’s going to chew you up and spit you out.”

 

Dennis pokes Mac’s stomach, but that just makes Mac laugh more. The two returns their attention to the television.

 

That is until Mac lets out a subtle sigh. “Do you think you’ll still wanna do movie night?,” Mac asks. “Ya know, after we graduate.”

 

Dennis looks up at Mac, but Mac just stares at the TV, pretending not to notice.

 

“Yeah, of course. Don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, me too. I just didn’t know if you’d want to.”

 

Dennis frowns. He can hear the insecurity in Mac’s voice. The two are going to be going to different schools for the first time since they met. It’ll be the first time they won’t be seeing each other every day and talking to each other everyday.

 

Logically, Dennis knew the day would come, but the reality of it all never really hit him until that moment. Very soon, they’d go from best friends to tiny afterthoughts in each other’s lives.

 

Thinking about it makes Dennis’ heart sink to his stomach. He wraps his arm a little tighter around Mac’s torso, as if that’ll freeze time and keep Mac from slipping away from him. Mac squeezes Dennis back.

 

Dennis lets his eyes wander to Mac’s face again, but, this time, he isn’t so quick to look away. He let’s his line of sight rest on Mac’s eyes. He inspects Mac’s hair, his cheeks, his aftershave. He peaks at Mac’s pink lips and then his neck.

 

That’s when he lifts up his body ever so slightly, and kisses Mac’s neck. He can feel Mac freeze up next to him, but he doesn’t stop. Dennis goes slowly and lightly sucks on Mac’s skin. He waits for Mac to freak out, to push him away and immediately start screaming expletives, but he doesn’t. He just stays perfectly still, like he the act has frozen him solid.

 

Dennis kisses up and down Mac’s neck a few more times, and, just before starting to pull away, Mac responds. His body softens and relaxes, and he twists to face Dennis. He cups Dennis’ face in his hands and pushes his lips onto Dennis’.

 

Dennis immediately melts in Mac’s touch. He curls his fingers in Mac’s hair and sighs into his mouth. Mac meets Dennis with equal enthusiasm, licking the inside of his mouth and letting out small sighs when Dennis tugs on his hair.

 

Dennis sits up and leans into Mac, pushing him deeper into the sofa. He wraps one leg around Mac to sit on his lap and kisses him without hesitation. Mac groans at the aggression and Dennis can feel Mac’s erection pressing against his jeans. He unravels his right hand from Mac’s hair and reaches down and cups it over Mac’s crotch.

 

The two of them gasps sharply at the touch when a light in the next room turns on. Dennis and Mac freeze when they hear Dee walking into the kitchen nearby.

 

Dennis and Mac both panic as Dennis quickly scrambles off of Mac and rushes to the opposite side of the couch. Mac is covering his lap with a blanket when Dee walks in unannounced.

 

“You guys still up?” she asks from the entrance to the living room.

 

“Buzz off, Bird,” Dennis calls back. His voice is smooth and collect, leaving no signs of their pass misconduct.

 

Mac laughs nervously. Even in the dark room, his faced is visibly dark red and he stares unnaturally intensely at the TV.

 

“I guess it is getting pretty late,” Mac says. “I should probably go.” He starts to stand up, but he moves awkwardly as he tries to conceal his hard-on.

 

“Wait, what?” says Dennis.

 

“I’m gonna, uh, go home,” Mac repeats.

 

“No, Mac, wait. You don’t have to go. You can spend then night. And besides, the movie isn’t over yet.”

 

Dee stands at the door frame, watching them curiously.

 

“We can finish it later,” Mac blurts out nervously. “Good night!”

 

“Mac-”

 

But it’s too late. Mac has scurried out of the Reynold’s residence.

 

“That was weird,” Dee admits as she joins Dennis on the couch.

 

Dennis roles his eyes. Figures that Dee would come in and ruin everything.

 

“What’s his deal?” she asks.

 

“Who knows?” Dennis says. He voice is harsh, as he doesn’t make an effort to hide his irritation. “I’m going to bed.” He stands up and stomps off, leaving Dee alone in the living room.

 

Dennis makes it to his bedroom and locks the door behind him. He lays in bed and stares at the ceiling.

 

Was Mac mad at him? Maybe Dennis should apologize tomorrow? Would that be weird? Should he just pretend it never happened? Or maybe Mac doesn’t want him to pretend it never happened. Maybe he was okay with it, over even liked it. But what would that even mean for the two of them?

 

Dennis just shakes his head, ridding himself of his questions. He isn’t going to be getting an answer tonight, so it doesn’t matter. He just shoves his pajama bottoms and boxers down to his knees, closes his eyes, and thinks about what he would’ve done if Mac hadn’t left.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Drug use. Nothing crazy. Just two crazy kids getting high on the Mary Jane and doing alcohol.

Despite his enrollment at the University of Pennsylvania, he spent more weekends than not at Temple University with Mac. At Temple, the parties were better. The girls were hotter. The drugs got you higher. And, of course, Mac was there.

 

It’s Saturday night.

 

Mac and Dennis are in Mac’s apartment. Dennis is sitting up in Mac’s bed while Mac scrambles through a nightstand. He pulls out a shoe box and moves to the bed to sit next to Dennis. The two rest against the headboard in the tiny bedroom.

 

He lifts the lid off of the box to reveal its contents. Inside is a glass pipe, a grinder, a lighter, and a plastic bag full of green and orange nuggets.

 

“God, yes,” Dennis sighs. “This week has been such a pain in my ass.”

 

Mac laughs as he grinds the weed. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that tonight.” He packs the pipe and presses its mouthpiece against his lips.

 

Dennis watches Mac closely. Mac’s lips look so soft pressed up against the glass, its almost looks like he’s kissing it. He lights the other end and closes his eyes while inhaling. He looks gorgeous sucking on the end of the glass, almost as if he’s already in a trance. Dennis bites his lip when he sees Mac let out a large cloud of smoke. When Mac opens his eyes, they’re a shade pinker. He smiles and hands the pipe and lighter to Dennis.

 

Dennis lights up the pipe. The second the smoke hits his lungs, he can feel his muscles relax. He starts to feel his head face swell up and he leans back into Mac’s headboard. Dennis sighs and passes the pipe back to Mac.

 

“Midterms are killing me,” Dennis starts as Mac takes another hit. “Everyone at Penn is such a fucking try-hard. I have no idea how I’m gonna keep up. It’s like every time I think I’m caught up, I find out I’m actually two steps behind every one else.”

 

Mac exhales another cloud of smoke. A light fog starts to fill the small bedroom.

 

“That sucks,” Mac says. “Ya know, I don’t think I even remember the last time I went to class.”

 

Mac passes the pipe back to Dennis and Dennis laughs.

 

“Bro, what do you even do during the week?”

 

“I don’t know.” Mac stares lazily at the wall adjacent from the two boys. “Play video games, hang out with Charlie, same shit I did in high school.”

 

“Huh, maybe you have the right idea.” Dennis takes another hit.

 

“Nah. I can’t imagine I’ll be sticking around here much longer. But you’re the smartest guy I know. I’m sure you can figure it out.”

 

Dennis can’t help but smile a little at the compliment. His vision starts to blur.

 

“I’m uh, definitely high,” Dennis confesses. “Do you wanna go for a walk?”

 

“Let’s finish this bowl first,” Mac suggests, taking the pipe back from Dennis. “That is, if you’re not too fucked up from just a few fits.”

 

“What the fuck ever, man,” Dennis slightly slurs.

 

His eyes are bright red and his body slumps over onto Mac’s shoulder. Mac takes special care not to move Dennis too much as he lights the pipe again.

 

Mac holds in the smoke for a second, and speaks with his breath held. “When’d you become such a lightweight?”

 

“You don’t understand. All I do anymore is study.” Dennis hides his face in Mac’s arm. “Fuck Penn.”

 

Even high, Dennis knows Mac is bluffing. He’s higher than he’s letting on. The stuff they sold back in high school is nothing like the stuff they sell at Temple.

 

Mac holds the pipe out for Dennis, but Dennis just groans.

 

“Come on, bro,” Mac whine. “I’m not gonna finish it by myself.”

 

“Mmphff,” Dennis grumbles into Macs arm.

 

“Dude, do I need to make you smoke this?”

 

Mac lifts his arm to put it around Dennis’ shoulders. Dennis hears his heart speed up. Ever since that fateful night a few months ago, Mac had kept a reasonable distance from Dennis. He hadn’t held his arm around Dennis like this since the night they kissed.

 

Mac lights up the pipe and inhales deeply, but he doesn’t exhale. Instead he drops the lighter onto his bed, and, with his free hand, places a finger on Dennis’ check, and turns Dennis’ face towards his own.

 

Dennis tries not to panic, but he’s so stoned and the sound of his nervous heart is deafening.

 

Mac leans in and closes his eyes. His lips are slightly parted when he hovers them over Dennis’ and begins to slowly exhale. The act takes Dennis by surprise, but he catches on quickly. He closes his eyes and inhales the smoke like he’s suffocating and needs it to survive.

 

A new wave of high completely rushes over him and he’s not entirely sure if it’s Mac, the weed, or a combination of the two. All he knows is that he has no intention of stopping any time soon.

 

Mac empties the contents of his lungs into Dennis’. Dennis opens his eyes to see Mac smiling at him.

 

“Another?” Mac offers.

 

Dennis can’t speak. He looks dreamily into Mac’s eyes and nods.

 

They keep on shotgunning the weed like this until there’s nothing left in the bowl but ash. By then, the room is spinning and Dennis is rock hard. He stares at Mac while he puts away the pipe and lighter.

 

“So,” Mac says, putting away his paraphernalia. “How about that walk?”

 

 

The two walk aimlessly down Broad Street. It’s nearly eleven and the city sky is pitch black. Cars whiz by recklessly and the high makes them sound particularly loud.

 

Dennis is entranced by the city lights. His body feels heavy but he keeps on walking. At some point he walks to close to the street and Mac has to pull him in. He laughs and apologizes, but Mac just shakes his head.

 

They stumble past a row how with large Greek letters by the door. The lights inside are changing colors and Dennis can feel the ground shake ever so slightly from the music inside. Through the windows, Dennis catches a glimpse of some fraternity dancing closely to what looks like a sorority girl.

 

Mac notices Dennis watching the house intently. “Wanna check it out?” he asks.

 

“Yeah,” Dennis shrugs. “Why not?”

 

They walk up the front porch steps together. The door is cracked open and there’s no make-shift bouncer like at most parties, likely because it was getting later.

 

The first thing Dennis notices as they enter the house is the stench. The entire house reeks of alcohol, sugar, and sweat. A wall of sound hits his ears. It’s a cacophony of music and laughter. The bass is boosted up so much and the chatter is so loud that he can’t recognize the song, but he’s sure it’s something he’s heard on the radio before. He takes a few steps into the sea of drunken students and looks back, only to see that Mac has drifted off somewhere.

 

The crowd quickly sobers Dennis up and he decides he needs a drink. In the back of the living room is a fraternity brother at a bar dispensing jungle juice to the guests. When Dennis approaches the bar, the frat bro does a little bit of a double take, realizing he doesn’t recognize Dennis. But the party is too chaotic, and he hands Dennis a red solo cup regardless.

 

He makes his way to an empty spot at a wall in the living room. It’s a prime spot for people watching. He leans his back against the wall and sips from his cup. He nearly gags when the juice hits his mouth. Dennis thinks he can recognize Gatorade, Red Bull, and vodka, but there are clearly several other ingredients mixed in as well.

 

The calorie count has to be something insane, but Dennis figures he could just run it off the next morning. He holds his breath and takes a larger sip.

 

“Hi,” a voice next to him says.

 

He turns his attention to the voice on his left.

 

She’s cute.

 

Bobbed brunette hair with bangs and large brown eyes to match. The short skirt and low cut shirt don’t hurt either.

 

“Hey,” Dennis says warmly, shifting his attention from the party to the girl in front of him.

 

“You’re not a Zeta,” she notices. “Are you?”

 

“No, not quite,” he admits with a smile.

 

“Good. I think fraternities are kinna cultish.”

 

Dennis takes a mental note to leave out his affiliation with Delta Omega Lambda.

 

“Of course they are. Why else would we be drinking Kool-Aid?” Dennis lifts his drink.

 

Bobbed Hair laughs. “Do you wanna dance?” she asks.

 

Dennis smiles at her, puts his drink on a nearby table, and reaches out his hand. She smiles back and takes it before following him deep into the sea of people.

 

Dennis still can’t recognize any of the music, but there’s enough of a beat to get going. Bobbed Hair stands close to Dennis and begins to sway in front of him. He rests his hands on her hips and moves along with her.

 

As the music picks up, the two start to loosen up. Her hair sways and she lets her hands rest on Dennis’ chest. He inhales sharply and watches her eyes carefully. She watches back and he smiles. He takes that as permission to get more intimate and he lets his eyes roam freely over her body. When she notices, she turns around, pressing her back against his. He lets her dance against her and he presses his nose into her hair and inhales. She smells like strawberries.

 

Dennis wraps his arms around her waist and feels her stomach over her shirt. They dance like this until the song fades away. Before the next one starts, she turns around to face him. She stands on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, and then whispers into his ear. “I have to meet up with my friends. Find me after the party?”

 

But before he can answer, she disappears into the crowd.

 

Dennis shakes his head and laughs it off. She’s cute, but he doesn’t imagine sticking around here much longer. That’s when he feels a hand on his lower back. Startled, Dennis jumps, and turns towards the hand.

 

“I didn’t know you were a dancer,” Mac teases, one hand on Dennis’ waist and one hand holding a red solo cup.

 

Dennis snorts. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” He takes Mac’s solo cup from his hand and downs the toxic sludge in one large swallow. If he isn’t hung over in the morning from the cocktail, he’ll probably have some sort of sugar crash. But he doesn’t care.

 

He drops the cup on the ground and wraps his arms around Mac’s shoulders. Mac moves his free arm to the other side of Dennis’ waist and pulls him as close to his body as he can. Dennis presses his forehead to Mac’s, and he can feel his head start to swirl as the jungle juice hits him all at once.

 

He locks eyes with Mac, and starts to wiggle his hips into Mac’s hands. He sees Mac sigh, but he can’t hear it over the sounds of the party. He turns around and grinds the back of this body into Mac, not unlike Bobbed Hair had just done to him a few minutes prior. Except Dennis is braver than her. He shoves his body into Mac’s and lets his head fall back into Mac’s shoulder.

 

Dennis can hear Mac panting lightly in his ear and it only fires him up more. He puts his arms on top of Mac’s, and guides them up and down Dennis’ torso.

 

They’re surrounded by their peers, but their masked by everyone’s intoxication and distractions. There are people everywhere, but, at the same time, they’re perfectly alone. No one takes notice Dennis shoving his back into Mac, and Mac drinking it all in.

 

Dennis turns around to face Mac. Mac’s face is dreamy. He’s completely hypnotized by Dennis’ seduction. Dennis smiles to himself. He looks into Mac’s eyes and realizes Mac’s sight is locked on Dennis’ lips.

 

And so Dennis holds Mac tighter. He slowly eases in until his lips collide with Mac’s. To which Mac immediately accepts.

 

They fit so perfectly into each other, it’s as if they had done this a million times before. Dennis lightly sucks on Mac’s upper lip before letting his hands fall down to Mac’s ass. When he cups Mac in his hands, Mac wakes from his trance.

 

He retreats, quickly pulling back, stepping a meter away from Dennis. Dennis opens his eyes and looks at Mac confusedly. Mac has a look of total panic over his face. If Dennis didn’t know any better, he’d think that Mac just witnessed him grow a second head. He looks at Dennis is complete fear and Dennis looks back, waiting for some sort of logical explanation.

 

Before he can get that explanation, Mac turns around and makes a bee-line for the front door.

 

Dennis hides his face in his palms and groans out loud. He finally shakes his head and follows Mac outside.

 

Mac is standing outside, leaning his back on the house. Dennis can’t see his face, but he does see the cigarette in his hands. Mac takes a puff, staring at the cars flying past them.

 

Dennis walks over and stands next to Mac, also facing the road. He doesn’t say anything. He just stares at the road with Mac, waiting for an explanation.

 

Mac doesn’t say anything though. They stand out in the cold while he finishes his cigarette. Mac takes a final inhale before dropping the butt onto the ground and shoving it into the pavement with his shoe. He exhales and leans back into the house.

 

“What the hell was that?” Mac asks, still watching the road.

 

Dennis turns to Mac, shocked and in disbelief. “What do you mean ‘what the hell was that’?” he asks angrily. Mac couldn’t be serious right now.

 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re getting at,” Mac snaps, eyes locked on the road. “But you need to stop it.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

Mac takes out his cigarette and presses it to his lips. He lights it up and takes a long hit.

 

“I’m not gay,” Mac says.

 

The way he says it, it sounds more like he’s saying it to himself than to Dennis.

 

Dennis’ jaw drops. Mac is so full of shit. The night on the couch in Dennis’ parents house. Shotgunning the weed in Mac’s apartment. The way Mac kissed him just moments prior. How could one man lack so much self awareness?

 

Dennis closes his mouth and grits his teeth. He wants to tell Mac off. How could he possibly deny that there was something between them? He wants to scream until Mac realizes he’s got a hard-on for Dennis.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

“You’re not gay,” Dennis repeats in an irritable tone.

 

Mac doesn’t say anything. He just keeps looking at the road in front of them.

 

“Right, of course,” Dennis says with a biting sarcasm in his voice. He accepts that he’s defeated though. Under Mac’s shirt is a golden crucifix hanging on a chain around his neck, and Dennis knows that that yellow little cross is always going to stand between them as long as Mac allows it to.

 

“My fucking bad.”

 

Mac winces slightly, and it occurs to Dennis that Mac may not be lacking as much self-awareness as he leads on. But he doesn’t rebut.

 

Dennis roles his eyes.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna go then. You don’t want me around here trying to gay you up or anything.”

 

Dennis immediately hates himself for saying it. He watches himself from a third-person perspective. He tells himself to shut up. He knows Mac isn’t trying to hurt him. He knows that the storm inside of Mac’s head and Mac’s heart are far bigger than anything going on between them right now.

 

But on the surface, Dennis is just hurt. He feels rejected and frustrated. He knows Mac wants him, but Mac’s not going to admit it.

 

So he just turns around and starts walking towards the Septa stop a few blocks down before he makes this any harder than it already is.

 

“Come on, Dennis,” Mac finally says.

 

Dennis ignores him. He keeps walking. And Mac doesn’t stop him.

 

Dennis takes the subway back to Penn despite the late hour and the dirty looks people give him on the train.

 

At Penn, he makes his way to an apartment, but not his own. He sheepishly knocks on the door. When he doesn’t get a response, he knocks again, only harder. Dee answers.

 

“Dennis?” She’s in pajamas. She has dark circles under her eyes and her bed head sticks out in all sorts of wacky directions. “It’s the middle of the night. What are you doing here?”

 

“Can I hang out here?” he asks, but he doesn’t wait for a response. He lets himself in and plops himself onto Dee’s couch.

 

Dee closes and locks the door behind him.

 

“Ya know, you really shouldn’t be answering the door this late at night,” Dennis yawns.

 

“I’ll remember that for next time. I’m going back to bed.”

 

Dennis turns on the TV, but turns it down as to not wake Dee’s roommate.

 

“Kay,” he replies lifelessly.

 

Dee takes one last look at Dennis before leaving for her room and Dennis pretends not to notice. He slumps his body deeper into the couch, and lets the exhaustion and intoxication wave over him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so Mac doesn’t canonically go to college, but Rob went to Temple for a few weeks when he was 18, so who knows? Maybe Mac did too.
> 
> I'm going to comb through this chapter later and fix any awful grammar errors, but I just wanted to get something posted for tonight. Hope you stick around for future chapters.


End file.
